Merveilleux Halloween
by sorciere noire
Summary: Quand Snape décide de prendre sa vie en main, celle d'Harry aussi d'ailleurs, que peut-il espérer ?


**Merveilleux Halloween.**

Dans un couloir qui se trouvait dans les cachots de Poudlard, un jeune homme regardait son ami, perplexe. Draco avait toujours de drôles d'idées, mais là quand même ! Sortir à Pré-au-Lard pour faire Halloween, à leurs âges c'était pas un peu trop…..puéril ? Ils avaient tous dix-neuf ans quand même.

-Quoi, s'indigna le blond Serpentard en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux souples dépourvus de gel, tu as déjà tenté l'expérience, Harry ?

-Non, on ne me l'a jamais permis, répondit ledit Harry qui souleva ses grands yeux sur le visage de Blaise Zabini qui pouffait de rire en voyant Goyle rugir en faisant profiter tout le monde de ses fausses dents de vampire.

-T'es con, fit le métis qui lui était déguisé en fantôme sanguinolent, une vraie horreur d'après le survivant.

-Chut ! fit Pansy en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, Snape risque de nous entendre et on sera encore puni, les gars.

-Ouais ! surenchérit Crabbe qui était méconnaissable dans sa tenue de monstre des marais, comme la dernière fois qu'on a fait la teuf chez nous…

-Qui avait oublié de faire le gué dans le couloir de mon parrain, hein ? gronda Draco en regardant Goyle qui était occupé à se curer les ongles qu'il avait peints en noir avec l'aide de Pansy.

-Et c'est qui celui qui était saoul comme une barrique ? Pas moi en tout cas !

-Ouais, à d'autres ! t'étais encore plus saoul que nous tous réunis, Vincent.

-Mais pourquoi c'est lui qui nous garde pendant les vacances d'Halloween ? émit Crabbe, on n'est pas trop vieux pour ça aussi ?

-Aucun de nous n'a voulu repartir chez lui pour les vacances, professa Blaise avec un sourire en coin, et c'est pas parce qu'on a voulu repasser nos ASPICS qu'on est exempté de surveillance.

-D'accord, souffla Harry qui n'avait pas envie de voir Snape débouler devant eux pour les engueuler, on sort d'ici et on va faire Halloween. Vous croyez qu'on aura beaucoup de bonbons ?

Les autres se retinrent de s'esclaffer, c'était la première fois que Harry venait avec eux, il ne savait pas, le pauvre, qu'ils allaient faire la tournée des bars et non des maisons. Ils étaient de vilains Serpentards après tout !

-T'inquiète, sourit Blaise en le prenant affectueusement par les épaules, personne ne se moquera de nous, et puis habillés ainsi nous ne sommes que des anonymes, non ? en déduisit Zabini en s'assurant que la cape de la Faucheuse qu'Harry avait revêtue et qui le cachait entièrement soit justement bien ajustée.

-Personne ne saura que c'est toi, approuva Draco, Pansy a vu juste quand elle t'a choisi cette tenue et qu'elle t'a maquillé le visage.

-C'est sûr, impossible de me reconnaître, acquiesça le jeune homme dont seul le menton était visible.

-Je crois qu'on a bien fait de faire corriger ta vue, Ryry, sans tes lunettes tu es encore plus magnifique.

-J'aurai bien voulu qu'il existe un sort pour grandir un peu, Je ressemble à quoi au milieu de vous ? j'ai l'air d'une crevette anorexique.

-Tu rigoles là ! tu es superbe, moi j'aimerai bien avoir ta silhouette.

-Mais on est de la même taille, Pansy, se plaignit le Gryffondor.

-Hey ! on fait tous les deux un mètre soixante-dix, c'est pas mal je trouve, on fait pas nains de jardin non plus !

-Quand vous aurez fini vos conneries on pourra y aller peut-être, à moins que vous n'attendiez Severus, s'agaça Draco qui s'enveloppa dans sa grande cape qui cachait son déguisement de guerrier elfique.

Deux secondes plus tard tous se dirigèrent vers la Sorcière Borgne, et après un long passage entrecoupé de rigolade ils arrivèrent dans la boutique de bonbons remplie de monde d'où ils passèrent totalement inaperçu comme l'avait prédit Zabini. Sauf qu'un gamin poussa un cri de terreur quand Crabbe passa à côté de lui.

-Un monstre des marais, hurla l'enfant qui se réfugia contre sa mère qui leur lança un regard noir

-Crabbe, t'es le meilleur ! tu fais plus vrai que nature, même l'odeur est là.

Harry pouffa sous son déguisement en évitant de respirer quand Crabbe passa à ses côtés. Il poussa un soupir de contentement fort peu discret, cette soirée allait lui faire un bien fou et lui fera oublier pour un instant le maître des potions. Ce n'était pas facile ces derniers jours de ne pas penser à lui, il était dans sa tête jour et nuit, surtout la nuit. Merlin, que cet homme était compliqué et décidemment inaccessible ! C'était à se demander s'il n'était pas aveugle.

-Jusqu'ici tout va bien, sourit Blaise qui prit le bras de Pansy pour sortir du magasin.

Il avait changé, ils avaient changé. Snape était plus vivable, même s'il s'en prenait toujours au Gryffondor. On ne changeait pas des années d'antipathie envers les rouges et ors d'un seul geste de sa baguette, c'aurait été trop beau. Cependant dans ses cours il était beaucoup moins….terrifiant, il avait fait des efforts pour être plus humain, et ses coups de gueule se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Comme si tuer Voldemort lui avait ôté un poids considérable de la poitrine, ce qui devait être le cas, forcement.

Harry était tombé amoureux de cet homme-là sans le faire exprès, avait-il dit à Draco qui avait un jour remarqué les regards furtifs de Harry sur son parrain.

-C'est idiot, je sais, avait-il ajouté quand le blond l'avait toisé avec curiosité pour savoir s'il était sérieux.

-Non, tu n'es pas idiot, je dirai même que ça coule de source.

-Puff ! il ne me regarde même pas.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser tomber, Harry, avait répondu le Serpentard.

-Tu crois ?

Devant la Tête de Sanglier, Draco se retourna et regarda si tous les autres étaient là avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement.

-Prêts, les gars ?

-Ouais ! siffla Pansy qui ajusta sa coiffe de sorcière et qui s'assura que son faux nez crochu poilu soit bien en place. On peut y aller ! cria-t-elle soudain en levant le bras, ce qui donna le départ pour les festivités de toute la nuit.

Le pub était bondé. Les sorciers et les sorcières hurlaient leur commande pour se faire entendre des serveurs qui jonglaient avec leur plateau. La fumée était dense dans l'établissement, mais ça m'empêcha pas nos jeunes étudiants de se trouver une place dans le fond et de s'assoir avec soulagement pendant que Crabbe et Goyle allaient chercher leur boisson.

-Messieurs, la nuit est à nous, je suggère de nous retrouver ici si jamais nous sommes séparés….

-Hein ! mais pourquoi ? s'enquit Harry en se tournant vers Pansy.

-Parce que j'ai l'intention de finir en beauté cette soirée, Ryry, et pour ça rien de mieux que de rencontrer quelqu'un.

-Ouais, t'a pas tort, ce serait super si moi aussi je trouvais quelqu'un.

-Et pourquoi tu pourrais pas ? demanda Blaise en sachant ce que, ou plutôt qui Harry avait en tête. Tu sais bien qu'un jour il finira par te remarquer !

-Ouais, j'ai des doutes là, se moqua Harry.

-Il a changé, non ?

-Avec vous, pas avec moi, même s'il est parfois moins virulent.

-Tout est là, souffla Goyle en déposant un plateau de bierraubeurre sur la table, Vincent arrive avec le reste, ajouta-t-il en posant ses fesses sur la chaise près de Blaise.

Quand tous furent assis autour de la table avec un verre à la main et qu'ils le levèrent pour se souhaiter un joyeux Halloween, ils ne prirent pas garde à l'ombre menaçante qui s'approcha d'eux et qui se posta derrière Harry.

-Miss Parkinson, messieurs, les salua Snape qui brisa leur élan de beuverie. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici alors que je vous ai quitté à Poudlard ?

-Hey, parrain ! comment tu vas ? tenta Draco alors que Harry s'était figé en pensant que Snape allait leur hurler dessus. Tu es de sortie toi aussi ?

-J'avais envie de m'amuser, rester au château commençait à me peser si tu veux vraiment le savoir, cher filleul. Cela dit tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

-On a pensé comme toi, on voulait s'amuser nous aussi, vas-tu nous en empêcher ?

Le maître des potions regarda la main de Harry trembler légèrement et reposer sa bouteille de bierraubeurre sur la table, et il retroussa ses lèvres s'amusement. Il n'ignorait pas qui se trouvait sous le déguisement.

-Non, répondit Snape en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux, je consens à vous laisser vous amuser à condition que je reste avec vous, c'est à prendre ou à laisser, messieurs.

Blaise se leva et alla chercher une chaise supplémentaire qu'il posa près de celle de Harry.

-Je vous en prie, monsieur, prenez place, pour ma part vous ne me gênez nullement.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser la proposition de Snape. Draco ne l'aurait pas permis, surtout si l'homme s'intéressait à Harry qu'il avait déjà reconnu semblait-il.

Le maître des potions s'assit avec élégance puis tourna son visage vers Harry.

-Nous ne nous connaissons pas, monsieur…. ?

-C'est un de mes amis, Severus, tu ne le connais pas….

-Cela le dispense-t-il de me dire comment il s'appelle ?

Le Gryffondor ne mit pas deux heures pour tendre une main à l'homme et à se présenter sous le doux prénom de Tim, le seul qui lui soit venu à l'esprit dans un délai aussi court.

Snape prit la main tendue et la serra avec délicatesse en se présentant à son tour.

Derrière la capuche de sa cape Harry lançait des regards désespérés à Draco qui les ignora royalement.

C'est parfait, calcula silencieusement le blond en sirotant sa boisson sans aucun remords. Son parrain voulait les suivre dans leur délire, et bien soit !

Draco fit un clin d'œil à ses amis qui comprirent immédiatement et Harry paniqua. Non, ils n'allaient pas oser, pensa-t-il en prenant un verre de whisky sur la table qui se trouvait sur le deuxième plateau que Crabbe avait apporté. Ils voulaient sa mort, ces idiots ! Si Snape savait qui était derrière le déguisement il allait l'écharper. Il était inutile d'espérer de lui un peu de compassion comme il venait de le faire avec ses Serpentards.

-Nous devons vous laisser, mentit Goyle en tirant Crabbe par le bras pour le faire lever plus vite de table, des potes à nous nous attendent chez Théodore Not.

-On se retrouve à Poudlard, les gars ?

-Ouais, opina Vincent qui occulta le fait que quelques minutes plus tôt son amie leur avait dit que leur lieu de rendez-vous serait la Tête de Sanglier.

Les autres restèrent dans le pub jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, puis ils sortirent et allèrent dans le Londres moldu continuer leur petite fête.

-Messieurs, je vous quitte, susurra Pansy toujours accrochée au bras de Blaise, je vais faire un petit tour du côté…

-Nous préférons ne pas le savoir, Pans, pouffa Harry qui savait où son amie avait ses habitudes, tu nous raconteras, hein ?

-Je n'omettrais rien, souffla-t-elle contre l'oreille du Gryffondor, et si toi de ton côté…..

Harry pouffa sans savoir que Snape ne le quittait pas du regard.

Son parrain était intéressé, pensa Draco. Il les avait entendu discuter à deux dans le pub, heureusement que la voix de Harry était un peu étouffée par la cape. Il avait vu Severus transfiguré, même s'il s'était repris très vite, quand Harry s'était tenu contre lui alors qu'un type l'avait bousculé quand ils étaient allés chercher une autre tournée.

Draco aurait mis sa main à couper que son parrain avait aimé tenir le corps de Harry contre le sien. D'ailleurs en revenant vers eux Severus avait protégé le survivant d'attaques d'autres hommes ivres-morts.

-Je vous laisse aussi, messieurs, des amis m'attendent, expliqua peu après Blaise en voyant Pansy disparaître de l'autre côté de la rue où il savait qu'elle allait les attendre, Draco et lui.

-Je t'accompagne, fit justement le blond, en jetant un regard d'excuse à son parrain.

-Inutile de vous éparpiller à cause de moi, messieurs, si ma présence vous dérange tant que ça je vais vous laisser et rentrer à Poudlard.

-Non ! Je veux dire ce n'est pas la peine, moi je n'ai pas d'amis qui m'attendent ailleurs, et si vous partez je serais obligé de faire de même, se justifia le jeune homme aux yeux verts qui ne voulait pas perdre une occasion de mieux connaître l'homme pour qui son cœur battait depuis des mois. Ce serait bête, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je sais reconnaître quand je suis de trop, inutile de faire semblant de m'apprécier…..

-Je ne fais pas semblant ! s'indigna Harry, moi je vous apprécie, mais si vous ne voulez pas continuer la soirée avec moi je ne veux pas vous y obliger.

Draco et Blaise trouvèrent là une occasion de s'échapper en catimini pendant que Snape suivait Harry en pestant tandis que celui-ci longeait le trottoir en maugréant contre les indécis qui avait des œillères bien épaisses à la place de leurs yeux.

L'homme rejoignit Harry et se mit à marcher à sa hauteur, sans rien dire. Le Gryffondor stoppa sa marche et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

-Vous comptez me suivre encore longtemps ?

-Les rues de Londres ne sont pas sûres, vous savez.

-C'est Halloween, c'est plein de monde là, regardez autour de vous !

-Je vous le concède, mais justement….

-Y a pas de justement, je veux profiter de ma soirée, c'est tout !

-D'accord, si vous voulez encore que je vous accompagne….

-C'est moi qui décide, le coupa Harry, et je refuse de boire un verre de plus, déjà que je suis un peu pompette.

-Je suis d'accord, alors où voulez-vous aller ?

-Vous ne portez pas vos robes ce soir ? osa Harry que la question avait turlupinée toute la soirée.

-En effet, mais aujourd'hui elles n'étaient pas appropriées.

-Moi je crois que si.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est Halloween, on vous aurait pas remarqué. Et puis vous voir sans elles c'est comme si vous n'étiez pas le même homme, vous semblez plus accessible, cette nuit.

-C'était le but recherché, et comment savez-vous que je porte des robes ? Je croyais que nous ne nous étions jamais vu !

-Hein ? ben si, forcement, ou alors Dray m'en aura parlé.

-Nous connaissons-nous ? demanda Snape, faussement suspicieux, qui vit là un moyen d'en finir avec cette comédie.

-Non, paniqua Harry qui dégrisa instantanément et qui s'en voulut d'avoir été si bavard, je le saurais sinon.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tim, je vous l'ai déjà dit, se défendit Harry.

-J'aimerai voir votre visage….

-Et rater nôtre sortie ?

-Nôtre !

-Ben oui, nôtre, pourquoi pas ?

Snape fut bousculé par une troupe de joyeux lurons qui chantait à tue-tête et qui entra dans un pub qui étouffa le bruit de leur voix.

Harry s'était remis à marcher, pressé d'échapper à Snape qui commençait à avoir des soupçons sur son identité. Draco n'aurait pas dû mentir, maintenant c'était lui qui se trouvait dans la merde.

-Monsieur Potter ! cria Snape qui en avait plus qu'assez. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez marché dans la combine de Draco ?

-Vous m'auriez obligé à retourner à Poudlard, c'est pas vrai peut-être !

-En effet.

-Et pourquoi ? s'énerva Harry qui en avait marre de ce déguisement ridicule qui commençait à lui tenir un peu trop chaud malgré cette fin octobre.

-Pour votre sécurité…..

-Et voilà, toujours la même chanson, j'en ai ras le bol de votre protection étouffante, je veux vivre moi !

Le survivant retira sa cape puis ôta les traces de maquillage que Pansy avait si généreusement peint sur son visage, et jeta le tout dans une poubelle qui se trouvait sous un réverbère.

Les enfants alentours quémandaient des bonbons en tapant aux portes environnantes, accompagnés de leur maman ou, ce qui était plus rare, de leur papa. Harry les enviait, lui n'avait jamais eu ce droit, les Dursley ne voulaient pas que les voisins ne le côtoient de trop près. Il était passé à côté de tellement de choses, même dans le monde magique on l'avait privé, et c'était pas juste.

Snape dut le comprendre, il se radoucit et rattrapa pour la seconde fois de la nuit Harry Potter qui tentait de le fuir.

-Expliquez-moi, je ne demande que ça, monsieur Potter.

-Pour ce que ça va servir, murmura Harry en continuant son chemin parmi tous les londoniens qui profitaient de la nuit fraîche aux odeurs de bonbons, de rires, de joie, d'amis et de marrons chauds.

-Où allez-vous, monsieur Potter ?

-Je rentre, ça vous évitera de me ramener….

-Ai-je dis que j'allais vous ramener ?

-Non, mais je suis sûr que vous alliez le faire, je vous connais bien, professeur, ça doit vous amuser de savoir que vous avez encore gagné contre moi. Alors rassurez-vous je rentre…

-Venez ici, Potter, près de moi, et arrêtez de faire des caprices, vous n'êtes plus un enfant ! s'agaça le maître des potions qui repoussa d'un geste fort peu aimable un imbécile qui tentait de lui extorquer des friandises.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts cessa de marcher en croisant ses bras de fureur. C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui donne des ordres en plus.

-Que vouliez-vous faire cette nuit ?

-Je sais pas exactement, Draco voulait….

-Non, je ne parle pas de Draco, je parle de vos désirs à vous. Vous en avez bien un qui vous tient particulièrement à cœur, non ?

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez l'entendre, monsieur.

-Dites toujours !

-Pour que vous vous foutiez de moi ! Pour que je devienne la risée de tout Poudlard ! pesta le Gryffondor de dix-neuf ans. Vous l'avez fait pendant onze ans alors pourquoi vous changeriez maintenant ?

Harry reprit son chemin, il ne faisait que ça depuis que Snape l'interpellait sans cesse. Cette fois il ne s'arrêta pas et ne se retourna pas quand l'homme l'appela une fois de plus. Il n'était pas son pantin.

Le maître des potions trouva inutile de hausser le ton, il n'était pas à Poudlard ici, et puis cela n'aurait servi qu'à faire fuir l'homme aux magnifiques prunelles, ce qu'il ne voulait certes pas, quoique là !

-Potter, vous avez vraiment le don de me faire sortir hors de moi, accusa l'ancien espion en attirant Harry dans une ruelle peu de temps après. Et je vous signale que vous ne preniez pas la direction de Poudlard, où alliez-vous donc ? Rejoindre quelqu'un….

-Tin ! c'est pas vrai ça, vous êtes encore là !

-Soyez poli !

-Mon cul si je reste poli avec vous !

-Potter, vous m'exaspérez….n'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez…

-A mon ancien prof de potions à qui je dis bonsoir, ou plutôt bonne nuit, maintenant vous pouvez regagner vos chers cachots l'esprit tranquille.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que dès à présent je ne suis plus votre élève, et que par conséquent vous n'êtes plus responsable de moi, ça doit vous faire plaisir, non ?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit…

-Ah non ! je suis majeur donc je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.

Snape attrapa Harry par le bras et le secoua durement pour lui faire entendre raison.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour vous venger de moi ? quitter l'école sur un coup de tête !

-Ca fait du bien, jubila Harry qui se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux, je me sens serein.

-Et vos études ?

-Rien à foutre !

-Qui est cette fille ? demanda Snape qui savait que la raison du survivant était plus compliquée que ça, qu'il agissait sur un coup de tête à cause d'une personne bien précise.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, Snape. Vous voyez, vous déduisez tout seul de ce que doit être ma vie sans penser un seul moment que je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez.

-Un homme ? Vous faites tout ça à cause d'un homme ?

-Oui.

Snape lâcha Harry et recula de quelques pas que le jeune homme interpréta mal.

-Je vous dégoûte ? c'est pour ça que vous reculez ? Dans ce cas-là je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Snape.

Harry s'échappa et alla se noyer dans la foule hétéroclites de fantômes, de vampires, de monstres de toutes sortes aux couleurs vives pour les uns et sombres pour d'autres. Des rires résonnaient à ses oreilles, des cris aussi, on s'appelait, on s'embrassait, on s'amusait autour de lui pendant que son cœur tentait de recoller les morceaux brisés de son amour piétiné.

Le jeune homme erra des heures dans les rues, jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube où là il trouva refuge dans un pub ouvert. Son regard était éteint, il se sentait mal d'avoir laissé Severus seul sur le trottoir, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire que l'homme qu'il aimait c'était lui. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor intrépide, il était un pleutre, un trouillard de la dernière espèce.

-Puis-je prendre place près de vous, monsieur Potter ?

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête et fut stupéfait de voir Snape s'assoir face à lui. Il n'avait pas renoncé, ce diable d'homme ! Il voulut se lever pour fuir une fois de plus quand il se retrouva le cul collé sur la chaise. Il était furieux, cet imbécile avait osé !

-Je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard, professeur, vous perdez votre temps, cracha-t-il avec hargne, et vos méthodes pour me faire flancher ne sont pas dignes de vous.

-Mais d'un Serpentard, oui, ricana Snape.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je vous préviens !

-Je sais, vous êtes assez têtu quand vous le décidez, sourit l'homme.

-Il faut savoir se faire entendre parfois.

-Inutile de bouder, Potter !

-Je ne boude pas, Snape !

-Pourquoi cet homme n'est pas auprès de vous ?

-Quel homme ? fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Harry qui pensait qu'il se dirigeait vers un terrain dangereux.

-Celui dont vous êtes amoureux.

-Oh ! peut-être parce que je ne le lui ai pas encore dit, avoua le survivant qui regarda un couple enlacée entrer dans le pub avec un regard d'envie que Snape ne rata pas.

-Vous devriez lui en parler, après tout à vos âges…..

-Il est plus âgé que moi, Snape, beaucoup plus.

-Quelle importance si vous l'aimez.

-Lui n'a aucun sentiment pour moi, alors à quoi bon ! Maintenant décollez-moi, c'est assez désagréable comme situation.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir si vous ne lui parlez pas ? demanda Snape sans se préoccuper de la demande de son élève.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Il n'aime pas les hommes ?

-J'en sais rien….. je présume que oui, il est une énigme pour moi même si je le connais depuis longtemps.

-Sorcier ou moldu ?

-Sorcier, mais je vois pas la différence, et puis ce n'est pas courant d'être homo, je me sens …...

-Dans le monde sorcier, Potter, homosexualité est aussi courante que hétérosexualité, ne le saviez-vous pas ?

-Hein ! ben non, je ne vois pas où j'aurai eu le temps de le savoir, râla Harry en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, fit Snape en levant le bras pour commander deux cafés bien fort.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? s'enquit le jeune homme, vous m'avez suivi ?

-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seul.

-Pourquoi ? je vous ai libéré de ma présence, vous auriez pu en profiter.

-Disons que ma raison est personnelle et que là c'est moi qui crains votre réaction si vous veniez à la connaître.

-Vous avez des secrets, professeur ? rigola Harry en remerciant le serveur qui venait de déposer leur tasse sur la table.

-J'en ai un, oui, j'avoue.

-Inavouable ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, je pense même que c'est une très belle chose.

-Est-ce que vous essayez de parler d'amour ?

-En effet, je parle d'une rencontre exceptionnelle.

-Il y a une fille dans votre vie ?

-Non, en voilà une drôle d'idée !

-Ben alors !

-Ai-je parlé d'une femme ?

-Un homme ! vous aussi ?

Snape sourit puis reposa sa tasse sans quitter Harry des yeux.

-Un homme aux merveilleux yeux verts, auriez-vous cru ça possible, Harry ?

-Non, souffla le jeune sorcier, un peu désorienté.

-Cela vous paraît insensé ?

-Non, mais beaucoup d'hommes ont des yeux verts, répondit Harry qui pensait que tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Peut-être, mais un seul possède mon attention pleine et entière.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en se disant qu'il devait rêver, que là il allait se réveiller et que comme d'habitude il sera seul. Il l'avait toujours été alors pourquoi ça changerai ?

-Maintenant que nous avons chassé le froid qu'il y avait entre nous, peux-tu me dire ce que tu allais faire chez Joe, celui de l'allée des Embrumes, pendant tes sorties à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Comment savez-vous….vous m'avez suivi !

-Ordre d'Albus, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ? Je suis sûr que si.

-Il y a deux possibilités et j'avoue que les deux me plaisent.

-Voyez-vous ça ! moi qui croyais que vous étiez….

-Je suis réaliste, j'aime ce qui est beau, fit Snape qui s'était levé et qui tendait une main à Harry en retirant le sort de glu, nous devrions rentrer à Poudlard, car même si c'est dimanche je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Le survivant attrapa la main et se sentit tirer en avant contre un torse dur et puissant. Lentement il posa une main dessus puis soupira de bonheur quand son propriétaire souffla de désir contre son oreille. Il n'aurait pas voulu sortir de ce pub pour tout l'or du monde, il se sentait si bien, si à sa place dans les bras de Severus que quand il le repoussa pour juste lui prendre la main il siffla de déception.

-Nous devons transplaner, chuchota l'homme, à Poudlard.

-Je sais.

Loin des yeux indiscrets des moldus, Harry et Snape se regardèrent et le plus jeune frissonna.

-Vous auriez dû garder votre cape, sourit le maître des potions, vous allez attraper froid.

-J'ai agi sur un coup de tête, c'est vrai que maintenant je me gèle mais j'ai connu pire, vous savez.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, ajouta le sorcier en retirant sa propre veste pour en recouvrir Harry qui sentit aussitôt la chaleur de l'homme l'envelopper entièrement.

-Merci, murmura le Gryffondor qui hoqueta quand Snape le prit dans ses bras.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils arrivèrent en vue des cachots, Severus l'invita à entrer dans ses appartements chauffés et le fit assoir sur le canapé pendant qu'il rajoutait une bûche dans l'âtre et qu'il verrouillait ensuite sa porte.

-Pour être tranquille, Albus peut-être pesant parfois, donna-t-il comme explication.

-Je croyais qu'il était parti ?

-Il doit revenir aujourd'hui, expliqua Snape qui alla s'assoir à son tour, et puis je ne veux pas qu'on vienne nous déranger.

Harry étouffa un sourire, Snape avait tout prévu, même l'improbable.

-Si nous revenions à notre conversation ? susurra l'homme, j'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes passés à côté de quelque chose tous les deux.

-Je sais, faut dire aussi que vous êtes du genre….

-Inabordable ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, ironisa le Gryffondor, vous étiez absorbé dans votre ridicule idée de m'ignorer ces jours-ci.

-J'avais besoin de faire le point sur la relation que je voudrais entretenir avec toi, le tutoya le maître des potions.

Harry déglutit et se leva du canapé. Là il était au cœur de la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec Snape et enfin il y était. Qui a dit que c'était facile de parler de relations amoureuses avec Snape ? Qu'il lève le doigt et prenne sa place…euh non, pas sa place, ça c'était pas envisageable.

-Cela fait des mois que je suis attiré par toi, avoua le survivant qui prit la résolution de tutoyer lui aussi son homme qui s'était approché de lui. Et à chaque fois que j'ai tenté de faire éclater la vérité tu trouvais une raison de me crier dessus, comme si tu voulais me faire taire. Ca m'a fait rager tu peux pas savoir à quel point !

Snape enlaça le jeune homme et plongea son nez dans son cou, ce qui fit frissonner d'extase notre Gryffondor hyper sensible.

-J'en ai une petite idée, renifla Snape. Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru distant, comme je te l'ai dit….

-Ne parle plus, laisse-moi savourer cette étreinte et profiter de tes bras autour de moi et de ton odeur parfumée, j'en ai rêvé si souvent.

L'homme se tut, lui aussi savoura l'étreinte et les bras de Harry autour de sa taille ainsi que son odeur corporelle qui rappelait un peu les fruits des bois.

-J'ai envie de toi, chuchota Snape contre la mâchoire de Harry, j'ai si souvent pensé cet instant, ajouta-t-il en le mordillant puis en caressant de sa langue les lèvres du puissant sorcier qu'était Harry Potter.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me montrer ta chambre ? susurra à son tour Harry, entreprenant. Lui qui n'avait eu jusque-là que des flirts sans importances se sentait prêt pour vivre un amour éternel.

-Je veux te donner le temps de réfléchir…..

-C'est déjà fait, souffla le jeune homme qui commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Snape pour pouvoir y passer plus à son aise ses mains et caresser la peau chaude qui lui faisait envie. Je ne veux pas réfléchir, j'ai été plus que patient je crois.

-Prenons notre temps, haleta le maître des potions quand sa chemise tomba sur le sol et que Harry posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

-Nan, j'ai trop de désir pour toi, murmura Harry en se pressant contre l'homme pour lui faire sentir son impatience à se faire posséder.

-Alors allons dans ma chambre…..

Snape tira le jeune homme par la main et quand ils furent parvenu dans l'autre pièce il dévora ses lèvres d'un baiser remplit d'amour et de promesses de plaisir. La chambre devint le témoin silencieux du début d'une relation torride. Les murmures étouffés, les soupirs, les cris, les halètements, exacerbèrent les sens des deux hommes qui, jusque-là, n'en étaient encore qu'au tout début de se connaître intimement.

Le pantalon de Harry glissa délicatement sur ses hanches puis sur ses fesses pour finir par ses jambes et sur le sol de la chambre, exhibant un magnifique tatouage sorcier sur la cuisse. Un sombral, une bête splendide au pelage noir brillant qui renâclait et qui piaffait d'impatiente. Sa chemise atterrit elle aussi sur le sol, près de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. Il ne lui restait que son boxer et celui-ci ne cachait plus rien de son très grand désir pour Snape. L'homme l'allongea sur le lit sans lâcher sa bouche qu'il dévorait de baiser, c'était grisant, exaltant, magnifique. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se repaître de son goût.

Puis les lèvres descendirent lentement, avec torture, sur sa poitrine qu'il mordilla et lécha, puis sur son ventre et pour finir sur son sexe roide et dur. Severus huma, caressa, s'imprégna de l'odeur merveilleuse pour ses sens, puis il se releva et se déshabilla à son tour, entièrement, et exhiba fièrement sa virilité qui aurait donnait honte à bien des hommes.

Harry gémit et se tortilla, c'était un vrai supplice ce désir qui lui rongeait les reins. Pourquoi Severus le faisait languir ? Avait-il en lui des relents de sadisme ? Quel idiot il était ! évidemment que Snape était sadique, pouffa Harry en répondant au baiser de Severus qui le rendit tout chose et encore plus.

La préparation se fit lente, beaucoup trop à son humble avis, il aurait voulu qu'il le prenne de suite pour éteindre ce feu qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Sa virilité douloureuse suintait et ça le rendait fou, jusqu'à ce que Severus se replace au dessus de lui, bras tendus, et ne le pénètre lentement. Ca faisait mal, mais pas au point de l'empêcher de progresser en lui.

-Vas-y, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche en s'accrochant aux bras puissants de l'homme, aime-moi, mon amour.

-Tu es à moi, Harry Potter…

-Je ne demande que ça, ahana le jeune homme qui tremblait sous les coups de reins de son amant. Puisses-tu dire vrai, pensa-t-il ensuite en espérant qu'après ça l'homme ne le rejette pas. Ca le détruirait.

Snape revint dans le corps encore et encore, il faisait durer le plaisir mais bientôt il ne pourra plus se contenir, il en avait tellement rêvé de cette possession. Et là Harry était sous lui, soumis sans l'être totalement. Ses hanches venaient au-devant des siennes, ses doigts s'agrippaient tantôt à ses bras tantôt sur ses fesses, comme pour mieux le retenir en lui.

Il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme avec autant d'intensité et d'ardeur. Harry était si…..désirable.

Snape passa ses mains sous les épaules de Harry et il sentit une douce caresse, encore un tatouage sorcier, pensa-t-il avec raison. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper davantage qu'un puissant orgasme le prit et le fit se raidir tandis qu'il éjaculait entre les fesses de son tendre amour qui se raidit à son tour sous lui. Son souffle lui manquait, il resta en Harry qui avait croisé ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le retenir.

-Reste, susurra le jeune homme qui plongea son regard si vert dans celui de Severus. Laisse-moi le temps de reprendre mes esprits avant que tu t'éloignes de moi.

-Pourquoi ferai-je cela ? je veux passer la journée à tes côtés, si tu le veux toi aussi.

-Vrai ?

-Harry, mon amour, n'as-tu pas encore compris que je suis amoureux de toi ? Que ce que nous venons de faire ensemble est pour moi la plus belle chose au monde et qu'il est pour moi dorénavant impossible de te faire du mal ? As-tu si peux confiance en moi et en mes sentiments pour toi ?

-J'ai été déçu si souvent, pardonne-moi si je doute parfois.

Snape se retira délicatement puis les recouvrir tous les deux avant de ramener le corps chaud de Harry contre le sien.

-J'ai envie de parler, de tout connaître de toi, de savoir ce que tu désires, quelles sont tes envies secrètes, ce que tu veux faire de ta vie…..

-Et moi, répliqua Harry avec malice, je veux juste m'endormir dans tes bras, tes jambes entremêlées avec les miennes et ton souffle sur ma peau.

-Jolie perspective, chéri, sourit le maître des potions.

-Severus ?

-Hum….

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, morveux, moi aussi.

Deux jours plus tard l'école reprit et les cours aussi. Un certain jeune homme se leva et regarda ses amis se réveiller les uns après les autres. Il ne les avait pas encore vu ni même parlé, il était resté avec Severus pendant les deux jours entiers. Draco lui fit un grand sourire de connivence et Blaise le signe de la victoire pendant que Crabbe se hâtait de rejoindre la douche avant que Goyle ne lui vole sa place.

-Hello ! les garçons, fit Pansy en entrant dans leur dortoir sans même frapper à la porte, Ryry est revenu ?

-Je suis là, ouais, la voyeuse, t'aurai pu frapper !

-Harry a raison, Pans, t'es chiée quand même ! pesta Blaise qui enroula ses hanches dans une serviette couleur lavande.

-On a cours de potion, les gars, et vous savez quelle heure il est ?

-Huit heures, bâilla Draco, on sait, poulette, on arrive de suite.

-Ca m'étonnerait, ironisa-t-elle en désignant Goyle qui en était à se demander où il avait mis sa tenue de Serpentard qu'il cherchait sous son lit et qui exhibait ses fesses replètes sous le nez de ses amis.

-Sous le lit de Vincent, le renseigna Dray en lui désignant une cravate verte et argent qui dépassait.

Le gros garçon soupira, se leva, et alla tirer sa tenue qu'il tenta de défroisser avec un sortilège.

-C'est pire qu'avant, se moqua le blond qui l'aida bien volontiers et qui avait plus l'habitude que lui pour ce qui était de prendre soin de ses habits.

Comment allait réagir Severus ? se demanda Harry tandis que tous les six se dirigeaient vers la classe. L'homme l'avait persuadé de finir l'année en cours afin qu'il ait ses ASPICS, mais allait-il changer d'avis sur eux et faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé pendant ces deux jours ? Allait-il se moquer de sa naïveté et l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt de honte seul dans son coin ?

Quand ils arrivèrent, Severus était déjà là assis derrière son bureau et Harry eut droit au plus beau sourire de l'homme qui l'invita à s'assoir face à lui.

Le cours se passa merveilleusement bien, Harry était aux anges. A midi ils allèrent, ses amis et lui, à la grande salle où ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentards, Harry y compris. Le jeune homme aurait voulu que Severus soit près de lui, mais bon il ne devait pas demander l'impossible aussi.

Un brouhaha anormal résonna dans la grande salle quand le maître des potions se dirigea vers ceux de sa maison en délaissant le corps professoral. Des murmures puis des bavardages retentirent de plus en plus fort quand il prit place près de Harry et qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser avant d'entamer son déjeuner comme si tout cela était normal.

Minerva McGonagall faillit s'étouffer avec sa pomme de terre tandis que Dumbledore avait un air dès plus joyeux en regardant son maître des potions afficher son amour pour le survivant.

Harry éclatait de bonheur, l'homme ne faisait pas semblant de l'ignorer, il affichait son amour pour lui à la vue de tous. Pour lui c'était important, pour lui c'était crucial, il ne se sentait plus seul, quelqu'un l'accompagnait et allait le faire tout le long de sa vie et c'était merveilleux.

Le soir venu, Harry, debout devant le lavabo, dans les appartements de Severus qu'il avait intégré pour de bon, se souriait à lui-même devant son reflet. Severus arriva derrière lui et effleura de ses longs doigts son tatouage sur l'épaule, une licorne aussi blanche que le sombral était noir. Le majestueux animal s'ébroua sous la caresse de l'homme tandis que les ailes noires dessinées sur les reins de Harry battaient légèrement pour quémander la même caresse.

-Ils sont jaloux, fit Harry en se retournant vers l'homme complètement nu qui entoura sa taille pour le ramener vers lui.

-Et moi je suis jaloux d'eux, susurra Snape, ils font parti de toi.

-Toi aussi tu fais parti de moi, et puis toi je t'aime.

Snape déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier puis il recommença jusqu'à ce que le désir les reprenne. Ils s'aimèrent de nouveau comme si c'était la dernière fois.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, Après que Harry eut ses ASPICS et qu'il trouva un travail, ils décidèrent de s'unirent et de vivre à Pré-au-Lard, dans une maison bien à eux.

Juste une histoire.

**FIN**


End file.
